Shin 10!
by berserkerzero7
Summary: Within the Omniverse, limitless possibilities exist. In one possibility Ben Tennyson found the Omnitrix and became a hero. In another he was thrust into another Universe was destined to save the Valkyries of song. In another to fight a being created from all of humanities evil. This is one of those many possibilities. His face,his history may be different, but he is still a hero


**I don't own Date a Live or Ben 10 all are owned by their respective owners.**

**(Heat Blast)**

**Chapter 1: The Hero and the Princess.**

_All he could see was her smile. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she was someone he loved very much._

"_Mio. That's… my name...Un. I'm happy, very happy...I love you. Let's always be together."_

_She said while her smile grew brighter, that showed what she said came from her very heart._

_He looked at her, his heart grew warmer. Her long silver hair fluttered, he could tell she was holding something tightly on her chest._

_He smiled at her, he wanted to hug her, to hold her, to feel her warmth and never let go, but he couldn't._

_For the vision began to fade into white and he felt pain, a very painful feeling on his stomach._

**(Heat Blast)**

"Wake Up!" a female voice cheerily said.

"Guff!" The sleeping young man grunted in pain after receiving a drop kick from the 2nd occupant in the room.

The boy has the looks of an average young man in high school. He has straight blue hair and bands down to his neck and amber brown eyes. This boy's name is Shido Itsuka.

The girl, who had drop kicked the blue haired boy was a cute middle school girl with red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is tied with white ribbons called the twintail hairstyle with an ahoge sticking on top of her head.

She sported her school's signature white uniform with a black tie, a short teal-colored skirt, and long black stockings that reach up to half of her thigh. This girl is Shido's adopted little sister, Kotori Itsuka.

"Good Morning Onii-chan!" She greeted happily after seeing Shido was finally awake.

"Why do you keep waking me up like this Kotori…" Shido asked while mending the pain he was feeling.

"Because it's fun!"

Her reply only made Shido sigh in exasperation. He ruffled his head and sat up before speaking.

"What a troublesome little sister I have. Well I'm up. Let me get ready and I'll start breakfast ok?"

She nodded vigorously and delightedly walked out of his room.

Shido sighed once more and stood up. He raised his left wrist and stared at the Ultimatrix. It's been 5 years since the fate full day he encountered the Omnitrix, a few months after the Tengu Fire. It's been two mo months since his battle with Vilgax an Albedo and gained the Ultimatrix. He only wished he found the Omnitrix before the Tengu fire. If he did he would have been able to save the people who died.

"_Onii-chan!"_

He shook his head erasing the blurred memory. He wasn't entirely sure, but he knows that image was Kotori somehow. He proceeded to the shower and his mind began to wonder to his returned memories.

Thanks to his experience and what he had gone through since he obtained the most powerful device in the universe. He knows this was not his original life.

Not all his memories have returned but some important one's did resurface.

Like whom his father was. Shirou Takamiya, the greatest Plumber of the Milky Way galaxy. He heard his stories from all the ranking Magister and after sometime he remembered his time with his father. How he was his idol, how he thought him everything from right or wrong, everything that molded him to who he was.

He still can't fully remember who his mother was, but a female form always pops into mind, but can't recall her features at all.

The other memories were not that significant. Like his old home, some of his experiences with the opposite sex, which it really didn't differed with his current states with the opposite sex, but there are two memories that held great significance.

His sister, his _real _sister, Mana Takamiya. Even with the technology he had at his disposal, he couldn't find any trace of her. He loves his adopted sister Kotori, but he still loves his long lost sister as well.

The last memory was of course the one he had a dream of earlier, Mio Takamiya. He couldn't remember everything about her, but his heart knew, that she was some he loves dearly.

Some time ago, he begged Paradox and Azmuth to help him regain his memories. Yet they didn't as Paradox said to him that it was not time yet.

He got mad at first, but after Paradox said that everything has a time and place for everything, he eventual gave in. For everything the Time walker has done to aid him on his journey the least he could do was give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Oh boy what a life I have…" He grumbled, with his new post with the plumbers here on earth, he has difficult time balancing school and his plumber duties so his families won't suspect him and be dragged into his world.

After turning off the shower and went out to dry himself out. He proceeded to change to his Raizen school uniform and stood in front of the mirror. He stared at his face, at Shido Itsuka's… at _Shinji Takamiya_.

He his face turned somber while thinking of his past life. He knew it didn't really matter. He was himself through and through. No matter what his name was.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his Ultimatrix began to beep. He looked at it and saw that it was a message from his best friend, Kevin.

"_Hey it's me, just updating you on our current finding on the space quake. Sorry to say we still have no leads on what they are, but were pretty sure they aren't natural in any way. Someone must be causing it, for what reason, not a clue._

_That's pretty much it Shido. See yah latter in Plumber HQ._

_PS: Blukic and Driba wanted to ask if you're still up for Mister Smoothes later."_

Shido chuckled a bit. He messages his partner that they were still on for later. With that done he got his bag and went down stairs to his hungry little sister.

**(Heat Blast)**

After breakfast and promising Kotori to it at her favorite family restaurant later on, we see Shido coming out from a Mister Smoothes.

Shido was finishing his fifth drink and finial making a loud belch. He threw the cup into the thrash and looked at the time. He only had 2 minutes left till they closed the gate.

He shrugged and went to the alleyway from the eyeing public. He activated his Ultimatrix and in a flash of green he transformed.

It resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown and appears to be wearing a blue jumpsuit.

This is one of Shido's fastest forms, a Kineceleran he had dubbed, XLR8.

He dashed off in a black and blue blur, near invisible to the people passing bye. In a few he stopped on the back of the school, still away from prying eyes.

He reverted back to his human form and walked towards the gate and preceded to his entered classroom the bell rang signifying the begging classes.

"_Some time's I love this watch!"_ he told himself, thinking of all the things that the Ultimatrix made something's in his life much easier.

"Yoh Itsuka!"

Shido turned around and saw his friend, Hiroto Tonomachi, a teenager with swept-back spiky black hair, blackish gray eyes.

"Oh, hey Tonomachi!" Shido greeted his friend, expecting his arrival since this was a daily routine of theirs.

Hiroto was about to brag about his 2D wifu, but was stopped by someone interrupting him.

"Shido Itsuka…"

He could tell that the voice was actually close to him. He glanced over and saw a girl with a doll like expression, healthy pale skin, silver-white hair that brushed her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing

"Um… do I know you?" he asked, trying to remember who the girl was.

"You don't remember?" she said, her face still stoic.

He tried to remember, but came out with nothing. "Sorry I can't recall…"

"I see." She said then proceeded to sit at the desk right next to him.

He was about to sit as well, but was pulled by Tonomachi.

"Shido you bastard, you didn't tell me you knew Origami Tobiichi!" He said in an amazed tone while Shido gave him an annoyed look.

"I just said I didn't know her…" he repeated, taking note of Origami's name.

"But she clearly knows you! The super geniuses, Origami Tobiichi! She has the highest grades and the best athletic scores! But she's cold and distant with everyone! That's how she got the ranking of third most wanted girl in school! Anyone would do anything just to be noticed by her!"

Shido scrunched his brow together, wondering why he even didn't notice her until now. They were about to continue their conversation, but stopped when they heard the door slide open.

"Ah Tama-chan sensei is here." Tonomachi said.

"All right settle down class. My name is Tamae Okamine and I'll be your homeroom and social studies teacher." The teacher introduced herself and all the boys in class went crazy.

Tamae Okamine or Tama-chan as she was known has light brown, middle length hair that framed a youthful face and thinned rimmed glasses.

"_Tama-chan looks more of a developed student then a teacher. Can't blame the others for going crazy for her." _Shido thought, can't help but admire his cute teacher like the rest._ "Well I hope nothing would happen today… why did I tempt the universe?" _He questioned himself why he tempted the universe to make this day not normal at all.

Like he thought the universe answered. The alarm for space quakes came to life and the once joyous atmosphere became one of dread.

He sighed as he absent mindedly listened to the panicked voice of Tama-chan as she gave out instruction to the students as she lead them to the underground shelter.

As he got in line he noticed Origami leaving at the opposite direction. _"Origami? Where is she going?" _He wondered, not knowing why in the world she wasn't heading to the shelter. "Tobiichi-san that's the wrong way!" He called out, but he was ignored.

He raised a brow, not sure why she was going at the opposite direction. His thoughts about his classmate halted when he suddenly remembered about his sister. He pulled out his phone and checked her current location and see if she made it to the shelters.

His eyes widened in horror seeing where she was currently at. The map showed a red dot right at the family restaurant he promised they would meet. His suddenly remembered his earlier conversation with her this morning.

"_Onii-chan you better remember your promise! You have to come no matter what, even if there was a terrorist attack or even a space quake!"_

"That idiot…" his voice was low and his grip on his phone tightened.

"Hey Itsuka what's the-!?"

Tonomachi called out to his best friend, but he was startled when Shido suddenly ran to an isolated location.

"Hey Itsuka where are you going!"

Shido ignored his friend call; he just kept running and pushing aside any bystander that was unfortunately in front of his way. When he reached the roof top he stopped for a second to catch his breath.

His mind was in full panicked mode remembering how much Kotori would just freeze up with any scary situation. The image of his little sister scared out of her wits, huddled on the ground and crying flashed on his mind.

He activated the Ultimatrix and smashed the core after selecting his alien form.

In a flash of green Shido has changed to his alien form. The form is a red, humanoid, manta ray-like alien with yellow horns extending from his nose, gills underneath his arms, yellow patagia which he uses to fly and glide through water, and two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

This is Shido's Aerophibian from he has called Jetray.

"JETRAY!" He cried out as he lifts off so fast that to the naked eye he seemed too moved like flicker. He raced on to where he sister was. _"Hang on Kotori! Onii-chan is coming!"_

**(Heat Blast)**

Seconds later he had reached his destination and landed near the family dinner. He canceled his transformation and franticly searched for Kotori.

He grew even more worried after a few minutes of not finding any trace of here. Even though the signal of her little sister's cell indicates she's at this location he still couldn't find her.

"Damn it Kotori! Where are you!?" He cursed, but his mussing was abruptly stopped when he saw a massive sphere of black matter appeared above him.

The space quack began to expand rapidly and by instinct, Shido activated the Ultimatrix and transformed. The Space quake engulfed the area and in silent flash of blinding light everything it had touched was disintegrated or crumbled. It crunched back and disappeared, returning the area to normal.

Amongst the rubble Shido, transformed, emerged from it.

The new form he had transformed into appeared to be composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. It was wearing a uniform which isall black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. Lastly he had a belt strapped around has waste and bared the omnitrix on it

This was Bens Petrosapien form he had dubbed Diamondhead.

As he dusted himself he grunted not form pain, since he couldn't feel any with his silicon base structure, but from the sudden force he received from the space quake.

"Thank you indestructible Silicon." He said dusting off before powering down. He looked at his surrounding and saw the devastation that happened. He only prayed no one was left behind and made it to the shelters.

He took out his phone and checked on Kotori's signal. He sighed in relief seeing the blinking mark. He continued his search until he stopped when he saw something that's shouldn't be there.

What he saw at what probably the epicenter of the space quake was something he never expected to find after such a devastating event.

What he saw was a girl. A girl who was impossibly beautiful that he didn't even noticed he had stopped breathing. He was too in taken to her.

She has dark-purple hair that was tied back with a ribbon of sorts, and matching dark purple eyes with white irises.

She was wearing a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist.

The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset (which exposes a part of her cleavage) and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient.

Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. On her hand was a giant broad sword that complimented her battle attire.

He was so captivated by her, that he failed to notice that she noticed him and she began to swing her sword at his general direction.

It's only thanks to his years of battle that his instincts kicked in and he dodged the incoming energy projectile the unknown girl sent to him.

Grunting he glanced at the smoking debris and gave an astonished look at the attack. _"Damn she could give Vilgax a run for his money." _

Getting back to his feet, he dusted himself and was about to face the strange girl. But he wasn't able to when he saw the girl was right in front of him and her sword was pointed right at his face.

"You…" she said to Shido. Her voice was one of fear and caution, something he didn't expect to hear from someone like her. As much as Shido wanted to her hear melodic voice, her eyes are what have his attention. He had seen those kinds of eyes many times from the various planets he went on missions for the plumbers.

Some missions he took were saving planets from would be conquerors or war torn planets tat needed aid.

He could still remember it clearly, those eyes that showed no hope. Beings that had just given up and now those kind of eyes are staring at him once more.

"Hey, hey calm down, why are you pointing that thing at me?" he said trying to defuse the situation.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said while thrusting her sword a bit. "To kill you quickly."

"Huh?" Shido coudnt think of anything to say, completely taken aback by her answer. But, why would you want to kill me?"

"Why? Didn't you come here to kill me too?" she said while tilting her head a bit. Shido coudnt help but think how cute her action was.

"What do you mean others? I won't hurt you at all. I'm a super hero for your information!"

"What?" She gave Shido a confused and surprised look. She was about speak again, but her eyes narrowed and turned her gaze at the sky.

Shido looked at the same direction as her and his eyes widened when he saw incoming missiles. Behind the missiles he could she human girl's siluet that were wearing some kind of armor.

He wondered why the words Infinite Stratos came into mind.

He was about to transform to stop the incoming projectiles, but the armored girl has beaten him by projecting a barrier and stopping the missiles in place.

"This kind of things are useless… why can't they learn?" She clenched her hand and the missiles have crunched and exploded. "Hmph!"

Again, Shido saw the same look on the girls face. She flew at the incoming armored humans and began her counter attack. Left and right she sliced the missiles aimed at her with speed and reflexes that could make any Kineceleran give their node of approval.

Even with such overwhelming strength, Shido still saw the same look on her.

"…Disappear, disappear! Everything and anything… should just disappear!"

She pointed her sword and it gave off a mysterious glow as she glanced at the sky. Tiredly, sorrowfully, she swung her sword. Within the moment, the wind howled.

The slash flew towards the sky along the path of the blade. The girls in high-tech armor saw the incoming attack and immediately scattered, but one made a different choice and charged forward.

The two clashed and began their assault. Each time the high-tech girl attack the armored girl erected a barrier. The mysterious girl took advantage and cuts off a part of the high-tech girl's armor.

She then jumped back right next to Shido and he could finally see who she was.

"To-Tobichii?!"

Hearing his voice, Origami jolted and turned and saw Shido. Her eyes failed to concealed her surprise. "Itsuka… Shido?!" she shook her head and returned her attention back at the charging girl. She could ask the boy on why he was here later.

"Wait!" he tried to reach her hand, but she was too fast for him to reach. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and was about to activate his Ultimatrix.

But the Universe had other planes. He was then surrounded by a blinding light, blinding his vision from the fighting girls. _"What the-?! Is this Teleportation? Is this Kevin and the plumbers? No this is different from ours!"_

He began to feel his consciousness fade and his mind slowly embraced it in return.

**(Heat Blast)**

Away from where Shido and the two girls were. A figure on top of a destroyed building, obscured by shadow, was observing the three with what appears to be a high-tech binocular type of device. He heard a growl and his gaze turned to his side and saw his companion.

Like himself, the creature was also obscured by shadow, but anyone could tell it was some short of large dog.

The figure ruffled the dog's head, calming it in the process. The animal barked in glee and jumped as a result. In a split second the light shone at the dog's collar and what reflected on its center was a hexagonal item.

It was mostly red and on its faceplate was the image of what appearance to be jagged teeth.

**(Heat Blast)**

Within the airship of Fraxinus, we see a unarguably a beautiful woman with pale skin, long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She wears a pair of glasses with a circular frame.

She was wearing a uniform of light brown shirt with dark brown cuffs. Under it was a white shirt and a black tie and she was wearing a black skirt with grey stockings along with brown shoes along with a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket.

This woman's name is Mio Takamiya or as she goes in her under covered alias, Reine Murasame.

Currently she was overseeing the unconscious form of her beloved. She held the tablet that showed the current condition of Shido. After finishing her analysis, she briskly walked towards him.

She smiled after not seeing his face in person for years. Her cheeks grew red as the memories of them thirty years ago played in her mind. The time he found her during the space quake, the first time she met his sister Mana.

The time he gave her name, the time they went to the beach and time the world took him from her.

She shook her head to forget the last part. She then inched closer to Shido, their lips almost touched. "Finally, it's been such a long time." She began, her voice filled with desire and longing. "I'm so glad, but just wait. Just a little bit longer. I'll never let you go again; we won't be separated ever again. I won't be ever wrong again. That's why…"

She inched ever closer and was about to give him a kiss, until he muttered something that would shock her to her core.

"Mio…"

She retreated back, the only thing on her face was shock, the tablet she held fell to the floor. The sound of its falling was the only sound made in the chokingly silent room.

**(Heat Blast)**

Shido felt his conciseness returning. He opened his eyes and the light slightly stung his eyes. As his vision returned he saw Reine, still staring at him in shock.

"Um… who are you?" He struggled to ask.

Hearing his voice, she made a startled look. She forced her emotion down and tried to return to her usual self.

So many questions ran through her mind. _"How could Shin remember? Is it some short lingering memory? It's a minuscule chance, but not impossible. He hasn't shown any signs of his old memories resurfacing. Not when Ratatoskr monitoring him like a hawk. _

…_well there were moments of losing him, but it was minuscule time gaps. Or could Shin… really…"_

"Um… hellos miss?" Shido called out again, getting worried with Reine suddenly freezing up.

"Eh…" Once again she was brought out from her mussing when Shido called out to her again. "Well… my name is Reine Murasame and I'm the head analysis here." She explained.

"Where is here exactly?" He mumbled, but his eyes shot wide opened when he recalled he still hasn't found Kotori. "That's right Kotori! I still haven't found her!" he panicked and jumped out of bed, startling Reine in the process.

"Calm down." she soothed his distress. "She's just fine, but I'm bad at explaining things. The commander will explain everything. Please follow me Shin." She said while gesturing to follow her.

"Um my name is Shido, Murasame-san." He corrected, but she just ignored him. He wondered for a bit, but just followed her in the end.

As a seasoned hero, Shido knew well not to just follow some stranger's commands. Yet he wasn't too worried with Reine. After years of fighting, he had trained enough to at least access when someone is deceiving him, but he didn't see any of that with her.

So he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and follow for now. Besides if anything comes up he could escape easily with any of his intangible aliens. "Alright lead the way." The two left the medical ward and they proceeded down the hall.

The two walked in silence, causing Shido to feel rather awkward for a moment. He was about to say something until he noticed Reine was wobbling and was losing her balance.

"Watch out!" Shido shouted and caught Reine just in time. "You alright?" he asked, but his eyes grew confused at the flustered look Reine had on her face.

He looked at their current position. Their bodies were close to each other that someone could mistake the two to be hugging. He was about to apologize until he saw Reine's face.

Her face was completely red, along with a flustered and troubled look. She was nervously glancing at him. For some strange reason, Shido coudnt help but find her look rather cute.

"Yes… I'm fine. Could you… please let go of me now." Immediately Shido let her go while stuttering his apology.

She balanced herself before continuing. "Sorry about. I haven't had a good sleep for the last thirty years."

"Sounds… rough…" He didn't know if she was being serious or just messing with him.

They continued to walk and Shido stared intently at her. He coudnt get this off his mind, but his gut is telling him that he has met Reine before. He just coudnt put his finger on it.

He suppressed those thoughts when he notice they were about to arrive. The door slides opened and what he saw was something he didn't expect.

What he saw was an impressive advance bridge of a ship. Well advance for earth standards. He guessed it was maybe a century or two behind what the Plumbers standards were.

He saw various people working on each end of the bridge staring at him. He raised his brow, but ignored them in favored at the one directly in front of him.

He saw a man in his late twenties, with long blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a uniform similar to Reine's, but a design for males. "Thank you for bringing him here Reine. Greetings my name is Kyouhei Kannazuki. I'm the Vice Commander of Ratatoskr." He greeted the teen and outstretched his hand for a shake.

"Uh yah… same here. So this place is called Ratatoskr." Shido said while returning his gesture.

"Yes, but further explanation will be given by the commander."

On queue the commanders chair turned and revealed someone that resulted on Shido almost chocking on his own saliva. "Ko-Kotori!?"

As he said, his little sister was currently seating at the commanders chair.

But she was not wearing her usual attire. She was currently wearing the same uniform that Reine is wearing, but was tailored for her size. Along with is a red blazer and her signature white ribbons were now a pair of black ones.

He also noticed that her usual cute imouto expression was replaced by a smug look, which Shido would never expect to see on her face.

"Glad you could make it Onii-chan. Like the idiot said, welcome to Ratatoskr." He said while popping a lollipop to her mouth.

"Kotori why the hell are you here!? Do you have any idea how worried I was!" he shouted and Kotori actually flinched at his outburst. She would never had suspected he would be a little upset, but not to this extent.

"Who do you think you are talking to the commander like that! I thought you had better manners then that Shido~!"

"_What the hell happened to Onii-chan!?" _He took out his phone and pointed at it. "How can you be here when this thing is telling me you're at the restaurant!"

Kotori looked surprise and brought out her phone from her breast pocket. She sighed realizing her blonder.

"This is embarrassing." She began. "We used Avoid and Invisible to avoid detection and we get discovered by the amateur Shido."

"_Did she really call me an amateur!?" _He thought while his brow twitched and his teeth gnawed at each other. He shook his head and tried to not say anything about the insult.

He took out his phone and showed it to Kotori. "Look! This thing is saying that you are at the restaurant! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I flew… ran as fast I could to get too you!" He yelled correcting himself mid-way, still trying to avoid anything about his double life from Kotori.

Kotori was taken a back at his outburst and she tried now to blush at the thought on how much Shido cared for her. "Well… were actually above the restaurant."

"Above?"

"Cut off the filter." Kotori ordered and the room shifted from the command room to the sky above Tengu city. The filter came back on and Kotori was expecting Shido to panic. But to her disappointment and shock she only saw Shido giving a blank look.

"_Well that's disappointing. I expected him to fall on his butt in panic after seeing that."_

"Now then Shido we can begin your orientation." She turned to the big monitor which was showing the purple armored girl earlier on. "First things first, this girl is called a Spirit and-."

"**STOP!" **Shido said, no ordered, shocking everyone in the room. Especially for Reine and Kotori.

Kotori could feel the authority in his voice. She was tempted, oh so very tempted to obey him. If she were wearing the white ribbons, she would have relented to his orders in a breaths notice. However, she was wearing her black ribbons, the strong Kotori. She would not surrender so easily.

"Would you stop interrupting me! How I'm I going to educate your brain cells if you keep interrupting me."

With her outburst, she expected Shido would be taken back by it. But to her shock just took a deep breath and turned to Reine.

"Murasame-san." He called out getting the attention from the silver haired beauty. "I'm sorry to ask, but do you have a room for me and Kotori to talk alone?"

She tilted her head and answered. "There is one, but I can't guarantee privacy since you would be with the commander."

Shido didn't seemed bothered with her answer. "Can you and will you make it that you're the only one who would have access to the room?"

She paused for a bit. "I can." She then looked over to Kotori.

She gave a node, giving her the green lit. Kotori was intrigued where her brother was going with this.

Reine nodded at Kotori's permission. "The room will be private and only I have audio and visual."

"Thank you very much, Murasame-san."

"Reine is fine."

Shido nodded at her request. "As you wish Reine-san." He then turned to Kotori. "Ladies first."

The red haired sister humped. "So you do have manners after all." She stood up and led Shido to the designated room.

They walked about a minute and the two arrived at the room.

"You got some nerve giving orders around. She said while the door of the room closed.

Shido stood with his back at the door, he was silent with his head down and his bangs were shadowing his eyes. When Shido raised his face, Kotori froze seeing the piercing gaze Shido was giving her.

Shido wasn't looking at her like she was the adorable little sister he cared for and spoiled by letting her eat candy before meals.

No, he was looking at as if she was an enemy. Shido was never supposed to look at her like that.

Not knowing the situation, Shido coudnt help himself, but to be extremely cautious. With his vast experience, he was not sure if _this_ was his little sister. Many enemies he had fought had sensory manipulation and shape shifting.

He coudnt take the chance on losing the Ultimatrix, he coudnt only imagine if it fell into the wrong hands… and Azmuth will give him an earful if he ever lost it.

"Shido…?" Kotori asked nervously, her heart drummed inside her chest, fear swam inside it.

"Your Kotori right?" he began. "The same Kotori who is afraid of the dark, who thinks samba dancing on top of me is a good wake up call, the same Kotori who had helped me out through my depression?!"

She didn't know how to explain to him that she was and wasn't that Kotori.

The Kotori that Shido was talking about was the white Kotori, the week crybaby that always calls out to her onii-chan in a drop of a hat.

At the moment she was Black Kotori, the strong Ratatoskr commander who turns all her obstacles to ash.

How could she explain to Shido in a way he would look at her with his onii-chan eyes again? She was thankful when Reine began to speak.

"Shin." Hearing the name that Reine has been calling Shido, the said boy glanced at the monitor.

"What?" he said with venom making Kotori and Reine to shiver.

Kotori heart drummed even more. She had never heard Shido ever sound like that. Could the possibility of her being an imposter anger him so much. Joy slowly over come fear in her heart. It might be familial love that drove Shido, but it did not deter Kotori's hope that it could become something more.

"I know you're concerned." She began. "Since Kotori is acting differently then you are used to, but I promise you that girl in front of you is indeed your little sister Kotori Itsuka. So please calm down."

Shido didn't say anything. He walked towards a desk and sat down. He sat in silence while his gaze was staring at Kotori. He exhaled and immediately slammed his head at the desk.

Kotori almost chocked on the lollipop at Shido's sudden action. She was not sure why he did that but she felt the room was no longer stifling.

Shido raised his head, which now sported a red spot on his forehead began to speak. "Okay. Let's try again shall we." He said with a familiar smile to Kotori.

Kotori gaped. Shido scares her out of her mind and thinks he can get away with it!? Nope!

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kotori shouted.

Shido looked to his side and smiled. He coudnt help but find Kotori's expression funny and cute.

"Just nervous I guess." He said trying to act like he normally was. His eyes moved to her entire form as if he was making sure she was all there.

Kotori used all ounce of her will power on not to fidget or blush at his roaming gaze.

Kotori let out a sigh, both as a response and as a way to calm herself. She proceeded to sit on a chair in front of Shido. "So you went to the middle of a space quack to look for me?"

Shido nodded. "Yah. I think I deserve the best onii-chan award, don't you?"

"You're an idiot…"

Shido just shrugged. "So what happened earlier?"

Kotori turned to Reine. "Reine, orientation time." She commanded and on queue the monitor came to life and showed an image of Princess.

"This girl is what we call a spirit. Code name Princess." She began while pointing at the monitor. "She's an existence from another world and whenever she enters our world the area of her arrival blow's up."

Shido's face lit up in realization. "The space quakes? You mean she's the reason why they happen?" Shido was really wondering how the plumbers would miss something like this.

"That's right and over here we have the Anti-Spirit team or the AST for short." The monitor then changed the image to the mechanical armored girls from earlier. "They are a group of wizards- humans with realize technology-specialized to fight spirits."

"_Wizards? Like Hex and Charmcaster?" _He wondered for a moment if the two were related to wizards that Kotori is mentioning, but suppressed it for know. "Let me guess, there job is to kill the spirit?" he told his sister, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Kotori blinked, not expecting her brother to figure it out. "How did you figure that out?"

Shido was a bit offended that Kotori thinks so little of his intellect. Well it can't be helped since for the last few years he was acting the part to lead suspicion away and it would seem to have worked.

"Well the fact that the AST stands for Anti-Spirit Team and that they attacked Princess is a big giveaway." He said while turning his gaze back at the monitor.

From what Kotori could tell, he was specifically looking at Princess.

"_So that's why you had that face…" _Shido muttered to himself.

"Taking everything to consideration, having them dead would be for the best." That wasn't necessarily true as it was theoretically possible for the spirits to live ordinary lives amongst the human race, but for that plan to work Shido must be willing not to kill the spirits.

He gave his sister a mysterious look and moved his sights back to the screen.

"_Come on Shido." _Kotori thought, hoping her brother would make the right choice. _"Tell me you want to have another option to deal with the spirits."_

"Well that explains the AST and the Spirits." Shido finally said. "What about you guys?"

"Us?"

"Yah, you guys said you where Ratatusky or something."

Kotori's scrunched her face and felt like kicking Shido for butchering the name.

"Ra-ta-tos-kr!" She slowly corrected, as if Shido was an infant and not an highschool student.

"Why did you guys named yourselves after that over sized rodent from planet Cerabus 11?"

"Cerabus 11?" Kotori asked, not knowing what Shido was talking about.

"Ne-never mind!" He stuttered, not believing himself he let that slip. "Your goals, what are they? It cant be to kill Princess, otherwise you would have been out there helping the AST."

Kotori was hesitant. He could tell his brother all about Ratatoskr, but without Shido's desire to help the Spirits, supporting him would be pointless.

"Maybe we simply weren't able to provide assistance before the spirit went away." She tried to give a reason, but with Shido's experience with his enemies' deception he want fooled. To him it was like a child's first lie with a professional con artist's deceit.

He stared for a few seconds, but decided to press on. "Do Mom and Dad know about you?"

"What do you mean?" Was he asking about her commander position or the other thing he should not know about. Shido gestured to the room at large.

"Ah… Yah, they know. They are actually the mechanics and engineers of Fraxinus realizers."

"So the entire Itsuka family is involved with this stuff…" Shido began, while he slowly stood from his seat. "And I was kept in the dark about all of this? Why? Is it because I'm not blood."

"What!" Kotori shouted. "Of course not! Your family and don't you ever forget that! We love you!" She stood up abruptly during her yelling.

"Then why was I kept in the dark from the real family business! I knew Mom and Dad was involved with electronics, but I never thought they were building weapons for the military!" Shido tried to swallow his emotion. It hurt him inside on doing this to Kotori, acting like this. Moreover, it was not like he was innocent himself.

"Ratatoskr is not a military!"

"Then what the hell are you guys!?"

"We're a volunteer group that was created to help you talk with the spirits you Neanderthal!" Realizing she had slipped up she instantly covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes were wide open in shock.

Shido coudnt help but smirk at his good work. "Was that so hard?" He said in a patronizing tone.

Kotori's eyes became downcast. Her eyes started to tear up with the rage and sorrow she was feeling inside. _"He tricked me… he made me think we didn't care about him so I could slip up and tell him what he wants to know."_

Seeing his beloved sister like that, Shido wanted to punch himself senseless. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her and Kotori proceeded too lightly punch his sides.

"Idiot! Donkey! Neanderthal! Single cell life form!" She yelled with pooling tears. "How can you say we don't love you?!"

"To be fair, since you know, I was the only one, _the _only one that was kept in the dark about this." He said between gasps.

Exhausted, Kotori dropped her arms and leaned on too Shido.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, besides the fact that you're a secret organization and all that?"

Kotori shifted a bit so her cheek would rest on Shido. He started to run his fingers through her hair, which sent electric shocks to her spine.

"We coudnt tell you." She began. "The choice to approach the Spirits had to be yours alone without any outside interference. Also, it wasn't until recently that we got orders to begin operation."

Shido didn't answer right away, he just kept stroking Kotori's hair for a bit longer. Eventually he began to speak.

"Did you guys really believe I would abandon beings like the Spirits? All alone, hated by the world just by existing?"

Kotori in response just wordlessly shook her head. "No. We knew you were the perfect choice for talking to the Spirits, even the Director agrees." Shido tightens his hold on her, which confused her a bit as she didn't say anything worrisome yet. "But the other higher ups didn't weren't convinced."

Shido groaned as he let her go. "I hate bureaucracy."

Kotori chuckled at Shido's remark, agreeing with her brother. Suddenly and without warning she planted her fist into Shido's stomach making the teen hero clutch his stomach in pain.

"That's your punishment for saying your family doesn't love you!"

"Okay… I deserve that…" he said while still clutching his probably damaged organ. _"I really do deserve that…"_

"You deserve more, but I'll save that for later." She said while taking her seat while her arms crossed and glaring at her idiotic brother.

"So…" Shido began while rubbing his stomach. "How am I supposed to talk to Princess if she attacks every time she appears?"

"Reine." His little sister gave her order. "Have Kanzaki bring the mobile training simulator."

More questions raised in Shido's mind. The door slide open and Kanzaki entered and gave Shido a handheld game console and excused himself before leaving.

Shido stared at the device before asking his little sister. "And this is?"

"It's out training program." Kotori answered. "The thing is, in order for the spirits to stop rampaging they need to come to love the world. For that to happen. You have to romance the Spirits in order for them to fall in love with you."

Shido stood frozen in place. He heard and understood what Kotori said, but his brain wasn't able to process it. But a few seconds later he began to speak.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

Once again, Shido stared at the consol. _"The universe really loves to fuck with me doesn't it…" _He sighed. "Why exactly do I need this?"

"Because you have never talked to a girl before and the last thing we want is for her to get angry at you and killing you."

Shido raised a brow, why his sister would see him like that. Then the he remembered why.

"Right I forgot, I'm a reclusive asexual homol beta looking male…"

Kotori choked at her brothers self-description. _"What kind of self deprecating- yet somewhat accurate statement was that!"_

Shido reluctantly place the consol in his pocket as he stood. "So do we go home now or is there something else you need to tell me?" The air around the teen hero turned serious. "Something you kept o yourself out of fear?"

Ordinarily a lollipop breaking shouldn't be too significant, but when the Chupa Chups hit the floor, it sounded like shattered glass. Kotori stared at Shido, her mouth was wide in shock.

"_He suspected my Spirit form?! He has to, why else would he asked such a question?!" _the statement ended when Kotori gave an answer. "No… there nothing you need to know right now."

"I see." Shido said in obvious disappointment. "So hoe de we leave this ship?"

"**You **leave via teleporter, **I **on the other hand have preparations to finish**."**

"Will I be seeing you home tonight?"

"Probably not, honestly I may be out for a while."

Shido nodded. He walked towards her and gave a tight hug. She blushed at his action. "I'm glad you're safe, I wouldn't know what to do if something ever happens to you."

Her embarrassment grew and she shoved him away. "I was just fine! You are the idiot who ignored the alarm and almost broke your family's heart! Now come on I'll take you to the teleporter!"

She pulled her brother hand and lead him to the teleporter. _"This idiot! How I'm I supposed to be okay with him dating the Spirits if he's supposed to treat me the same way?!"_

**(Heat Blast)**

As Shido was re-materialize after his sister shoved him into the teleporter, he gathered his wits and immediately entered his home. He sighed, while his mind processed the information dump he had with Kotori.

He walked towards the living room and sat on the sofa, trying to relax a bit. He coudnt believe all that was revealed to him. His sister, Ratatoskr, the AST, the cause of the space quakes and the Spirits.

His mind drifted to the Spirit princess, her sorrow filled face plagued his mind. "Damn it… Since when did thing get so complicated. I just had to beat up the bad guy and call it a day… now this."

He slumped, feeling the weight of responsibility he is about to face. "But…" the image of Princess once again flashed in his mind. "I'm a hero and a hero would never leave someone hurting like that!" he spoke determinedly, while he gazed at the Ultimatrix. "I'll save you, that's a promise."

But first of all, he needs information. He activated his Ultimatrix and began to make a few calls. With his experience, he won't go in blindly.

**(Heat Blast)**

A week had passed and it was hectic week for Shido. Not only did he had to play the training simulator that Kotori gave him, which was a dating sim for some god damn reason he had to actually try and seduce his teacher Tama-chan and Origami and all ended with situation he coudnt handle mentally.

He gave the impression that he would promise to merry his teacher once he graduated highschool and the reaction she gave him was… interesting and scary to say the least.

On Origami's part, he was freaked out and confused. With the lines that Kotori and the team of Ratatoskr had advised him to say to Origami started to be a stereo typical line escalating to the absurd and perverted. At least he now knows why his gym clothes were always a mess when he returns to his locker.

Right now he is in front of his school, that was now devoid of any people thanks to the space quack alarm and princess appeared in his school and thanks to her arrival, half of the school was destroyed.

He saw a glimpse of the AST on the other side of the school. He was thankful that the AST coudnt enter the building thanks to their CR unit not able to fight within such tight space.

"Are you ready Shido?" He heard Kotori's voice in his earpiece.

"As ready as I can ever be." He said with confidence. He was sure he could handle this. _"I mean I've have faced worse than facing a Magical girl rip-off on steroids."_

"Don't worry Shido, you're in good hands." His sister said reassuringly.

"_That remains to be seen…" _He thought while remembering the crew that Kotori had introduced.

**Bad Marriage** **Kawagoe, **who was married five times and divorced four. That four divorces he hopes he won't go through. _"Still, he's better off compared to me… ok try not too thing about… that."_

Next was supposedly popular with the ladies in the night stores, **President Mikimoto**. He coudnt understand his urge on beating the guy because of his title.

**Nail Knocker Shiizaki, **who causes misfortune to her love rivals. _"Note to self ask Blukic and Driba for tech to repeal any short of magic charms and to always stay on her good side."_

The man with a one hundred bribes, **Dimension Breaker Nakatsugawa.** In honest words, Shido believes they would be good friends.

**On probation Minowa, **whose is so deep she won't let a silly restraining order keep her five hundred meters from her loved one. _"For her I better add more security around my home just in case."_

Seriously where did Kotori find these people? His thoughts where stopped when Kotori began to speak again.

"I don't know what kind of luck we have, but we detect the spirit in your classroom."

"…You don't say." That did not surprise Shido at all. In fact, it he was expecting the universe to mess with him on the first place.

He proceeded in to the school and calmly walked towards his classroom. While getting to his destination, his mind pondered why he was to be the one to converse with the spirits. He was a fighter that he knew. If it was simple seduction then they could have found someone far better than him.

Another thing was if this was something important, like say a fate of the universe kind of thing, he should expect Paradox to show up possibly after he accomplish this task. That worried him even more.

He sighed knowing a headache problem he knew he would face. _"And to think I thought I could have some peace and quiet after the whole Vilgax and Albedo thing… why can't the universe just throw me a bone!"_

"A question for later, but for now the spirit." He opened the door to his classroom and saw his classroom dyed red by the setting sun. In the fourth row from the front, the second column from the window, right in his desk, Princess was sitting with one knee raised while she stared at the blackboard with a melancholic expression.

Illuminated by the sunset her beauty was simply divine.

"Nuh?" Princess muttered when she finally noticed Shido's arrival.

He was about to greet her, but stopped when she casually waved her hand and a condensed black orb of energy passed on his cheek, bruising it in the process.

The door Shido was holding and the windows behind him shattered. He looked at the destruction with an un-amused looked and sighed. "Kind of rude don't you think?"

Princess halted her next barrage. The condensed orbs of power that floated on her hands vanished. There was caution on her face.

"I'm not your enemy." He said while holding his hands up and stepped closer to her.

"Stop." She ordered and Shido obeyed, not wanting to scare her. She looked over Shido. "Who are you?"

"Don't answer yet!" Kotori barked on the communicator. "Hold on a minute."

On board Fraxinus the crew was given three options by the ships A.I.

"**I'm Shido Itsuka, I came her to save you!"**

"**I'm just a helpless passerby! Please don't kill me!"**

"**Before asking for someone's name, state yours first!"**

After a few seconds Kotori Spoke. "Repeat after me. Before asking for someone's name, state yours first!"

"…_Really? That's the best you guys got?! I would rather fight Vilgax as Grey Matter then to say that to her face!" _He coudnt believe that their Super Computer A.I. could produce. He opted to ignore their suggestion and speak what Shido thinks is the best option. _"Well time to use the training Kotori gave me."_

"My name is Shido Itsuka and I'm not your enemy."

"What are you doing!?" Kotori shouted. "That's not what you're supposed to say!"

"That remains to be seen." She responded to my claim. With measured steps, she approached me. "After all, your kind has yet to prove otherwise."

He coudnt argue with her on that. Humanity, any sentient species as a whole tends to be violent at worst and suspicious at best towards the unknown.

"Yah, we kind of suck on that department…"

Princess said nothing at his comment. Staring at Shido's face, her brow flickered. "You seem familiar to me, have we met before?"

"Yes we did, in town. " He answered. He was surprised she remembered him, not after with all that commotion.

"Ah yes, I remember now. You're the one that spoke to me the other day." There was a momentary softness on her features, but it changed to a harsh one in a second.

"Guh!" he winced in pain after being caught off guard at Princess sudden action, pinning him against the wall. _"Nice move Itsuka… That's what you get by letting your guard down." _He reprehended himself at his failure.

"Shido!" Kotori cried out from the earpiece.

"If I recall," Princess began. "You aid you have no intention on killing me, but I now know that was a lie. Why else would you be here?"

Shido kept his mouth shot. The face she was showing to him, he coudnt her making that face. _"Why is the world so cruel as to create a fate that forces someone like her to lose hope…" _he lamented. Yet inside himself, strength and determination swelled up. _"I will erase that face, she will never make that face ever again!"_

He gazed in to her eyes and said. "Not everyone is out there to kill you…"

The two kept their stares on each other while she slowly lets go of his blazer and crossed her arms. "Is that so?" He nodded at her while she still looked skeptical at his claims. "The people I've met prove otherwise. They all say I have to die."

Shido didn't know how to explain about her experience so far. "That's just… a horrible misunderstanding." He gave up on making an excuse about the topic.

"What is there to misunderstand about people wanting me dead?"

"Geh…" He felt so uncomfortable at her straightforward question. "I don't know why these people are trying to kill you," He really didn't. He only has Kotori's and his own reasoning as to why. Despite their logic, it was best to get it straight from the source when figuring someone's intention. "But even so, I'm not going to kill you. Honestly I don't think I could fight you either way."

No that was a lie, Ben has a good idea on her strength and if he ever did fight her. He has a few aliens that could easily over power her and many others to adapt to fight her and immobilize her.

Princess made a doubtful face. "If you're not her to kill me, why are you here then?"

"Wait a moment!" Kotori interjected.

On board the ship, the monitor once more sprang to life and showed three options.

"**Of course, I came to see you!"**

"**Whatever, that doesn't matter does it!?"**

"**It's just a coincidence."**

Seconds later, Kotori gave their decision. "Tell her you came to meet her."

True, simple and to the point, he coudnt ask for a better answer.

"I came to meet you."

"Why?"

"_Damn her suspicion makes me feel like a criminal… now I know how they feel like."_

"A minute Shido." Kotori interjected once more.

"**I'm curios about you."**

"**It was so we could love each other!"**

"**I have something to ask you!"**

Kotori prompted. "It was so we could love each other."

"…_must not… laugh! What kind of cosmic bullshit answer was that! Well it's not like I have a better answer."_

"It was so we could love each other." I told Princess and without hesitation she crossed hand over hand and swept horizontally. A blade of wind past over my head and most likely went through everything else behind me. _"in all honesty I expected a lot worst."_

"I'm not in the mood for jokes." Princess said with melancholy.

Once again, Shido was drawn to her eyes, the eyes of someone who has lost hope. _"There it is again. She truly believed she isn't loved and coudnt be loved."_

Shido concluded. Shido knows what's she wanted to hear, what she needed to hear. "I came here to talk to you. I don't care what we talk about. If you don't want to talk I get that, but there is something I need you to hear!"

"Don't Shido! Don't say anything yet!" Kotori tried to stop Shido, but her plea has fallen on too deaf ears.

He didn't listen his heroic side told him not to stop and that this was the only shot he has to save the girl who was suffering in front of him. "I will not reject your existence!"

As he declared, something shifted in Princess and this caused her to avert her eyes from the teen hero. After a short silence, she spoke with a small voice. "Shido… you said your name was Shido."

"Yes."

"You really wont reject my existence?"

"That's right."

"Really, really?

"Yes, really."

"Really, really, really?"

"Really, really, really." He said with a small smile, seeing her rather cute and childishness of words.

She turned and she ruffled her hair. She turned back with a humph and crossed her arms. "Who are you trying to fool, stupid boy." She said, not really putting any insult in her words.

Shido suppress a grin at her cute action.

Having been exposed to nothing but violence, Princess seems to be bit unsure on how to interact to someone that shows her kindness. As a result, she seemed to be trying to hide her insecurity's with confrontation.

"Then again, you are the first human I've had a proper conversation with. Hmm, to get more information about this world you might be of use." She softly said.

Shido noticed her expression and he softly smiled.

"Good work Shido. Keep it up!" Kotori praised her brother from the intercom.

"Just so you know, if you do anything suspicious, I'll open a hole in you." Princess said while walking around the room in large strides.

"I understand."

"Shido, what is this place exactly? I've never seen this kind of place before." Princess asked after looking around the classroom.

"This place? This is what we call a school, more specifically a classroom. It's a place where students like me go to study and learn. We sit on these desks." He explained while demonstrating.

"What!? There's almost forty seats in here. There is no way this place gets filled with humans! Are you lying to me? I don't appreciate being lied to!" She said while a sphere of black light accompanied her statement.

Shido let out an amused laughed, not minding the possible danger he was facing. He had faced much worst after all.

"Listen… ah." He was about t call her Princess, but that was Ratatoskr's and the AST's name for her. He was not sure she even knows it.

Princess seemed to have an idea on Shido's thoughts as she called back her power. Deep down, Shido hopes the mind reading thing won't become a thing in the future. _"What I'm I thinking, of course it would be a thing!"_

"Yes, for a proper conversation, one of those is needed." She mused while taking the seat right next to Shido. She nodded and looked at him. "Shido, what do you wish to call me?"

"His eyebrow rose, not expecting that from her. "You want me to name you?"

"Well it's not like I have any intention on talking with anyone else anyways so there's no problem."

He smiled at her before answering. "I'm honored by your trust."

Princess averted her eye's with a humph and Shido double tapped his earpiece, signaling Kotori for assistance.

"We need a minute her Shido." Kotori replied.

In the mean time, Shido would try to come up with some names himself. _"Hibiki? Nah that wont suit her and I feel I'll be punched if I used that name. Momo? No not quite right. How about Aine? Nah not right too…_

Shido thought long and hard making Princess narrow her eyes at Shido.

"Tome…?" Kotori said, sounding unsure with her own idea.

"Tome?" Shido loudly muttered while still in thought. "What kind of name is that?"

Shido's instincts blared when he felt his life was in danger. His eyes landed on Princess and he saw multitudes of black spheres ready to be fired.

"Wait! Wait a minute! It was just a suggestion!"

"I don't appreciate being made fun of." Princess said, her spheres still hovering.

"_Name! Name! Name! Think of a name! Something about her hair? Or something related to her armor? The only thing I can think of that's not related to her spirit state is we met on… the tenth!"_

Then a idea pop to his mind. "Tohka?"

"Neh?" Princess showed confusion, the sphere disappeared instantly.

"Tohka. Your name is Tohka. Do you like it?"

"Well its better then Tome… Mm, Tohka, how do you write it?"

Shido walked over to the blackboard and wrote her name on it.

Princess looked at the board and then with a small nod, she imitated me using her fingers. He finger glowed with power and she shaved off the board, writing her name on it. "Shido."

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Tohka. My name, isn't it wonderful."

For a moment Shido was still. A memory flashed in his mind. It was similar back then, the time he gave Mio her name, he coudnt help but smile.

"Shido."

He chuckled a bit, knowing what she wanted. "Tohka."

Tohka gave a nod and her lips turned upward. He guessed she didn't even realized it herself.

Her innocent smile made his heart soar. This was the first time he ever saw her smile.

A tremendous explosion shook the building. _"Damn it! Did we run out of time already?!"_

A moment later, bullets shattered the classroom windows and turned the walls into swiss cheese.

"Kotori, what's going on?!"

"Looks like the AST is trying to flush out the spirit, they could also be trying to remove whatever hiding place she might use by destroying what's left of the building."

He looked over to Tohka and he wished he didn't. Bullets and debris bounced off Tohka's barrier, nothing came close on touching her as she stared outside. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was Tohka's look. It was twisted in pain. After she finally obtained a measure of peace among her visitor, the AST ruined it once more by attacking without provocation.

"_If I let Tohka go, she will stain her hands with red." _His eyes glanced over to the Ultimatrix and the possible future flashed to his mind. A duty he must do. He will **never **let that happen. "Tohka!"

She turned towards Shido, surprised he was still here.

"Hurry up and escape Shido. If you stay here you will be killed by your fellow humans." She said, urging the hero to flee for safety.

Shido coudnt help but to feel touch and amused by her warning. Touched because she felt worry for him even though they just met and amused that she thought something like this would kill him.

The Plumber basic training course was much deadlier then this.

"I don't think so." He said while he sited on the floor next to her. "We're having a conversation and I'm sure you have lots of questions, so go on and ask away."

Tohka stared at hime before glancing back at the AST. "Well I guess if the barrier is still up its fine." She stepped closer to him and sat in front of him.

The bullets continued to rain at them, but they gave it no mind. To Shido, his only focus was Tohka's smile, gracing her lips. _"I promise Tohka, I will protect the smile of yours from now on."_

**(Heat Blast)**

Kotori was impressed and concerned at Shido's performance.

She might have played it off a bit hen Reine expressed her concern, but now that she saw it foe herself, there might be a cause for worry.

Her brother was far to calm, far to controlled despite being face to face with a natural disaster. The spacequakes may or may not be intention on the Spirits whims, but that did not change the facts of what happened after the AST responded.

Despite becoming superhuman, humanity still has no chance defeting the monsters known as spirits, not yet anyway.

"_So why? Why is Shido, who barely talks to anyone outside of me, mom and dad, so calm with talking to Princess while being bombarded by the AST?"_

To Kotori, a simulator was just that, a simulator. Despite being designed with near realistic scenarios, it wasn't something real. A game over in that equaled simulation for Shido.

"_Even if Shido could restart should he get killed in reality." _She was certain he wasn't aware of that ability, especially when even the Rounds had doubts about the powers existence. Shido had been kept ignorant because it took five years to set up everything and he was still in the dark on a lot of things.

"He should have been shaking like a leaf and peeing his pants!" she muttered. The only time she saw him lose his cool was when she gave him a possible name for Princess and the Spirit nearly blasted hime while he was in deep thought.

Now Kotori watched the main screen of Fraxinus and the newly christened Tohka had a simple Q&A for Tohka's benefit. Seeing Tohka's emotional state in the clear, Kotori spoke into the mic.

"Shido, see if you can ask a question of your own, we need to know more of the Spirits." She saw him node on the screen.

"Hey Tohka. Not to be rude, but what kind of being are you?"

Tohka on the screen frowned at his question. Not out of anger, but uncertainty. "I don't know."

Kotori did not fail to see the sorrow in his eyes despite his confused face.

"Is that so…" he softly said.

Tohka nodded at his words. "My memory is fuzzy. All I can remember is I was born into this world sometime ago and the mecha, mecha squad attacked me."

"I see." Shido responded while in his mind raced possible answers for her existence, but he coudnt. The only one he could think off who has the answer was Paradox and he coudnt rely on him completely.

A light electronic sound rang out in the room. Kotori looked at the mood meter and saw it past seventy percent. "Shido now's your chance! Make a move!"

"Huh?" he wishpered not sure what Kotori was talking about.

"For now try inviting her on a date!" Kotori said with a sharp smile.

When Shido's reaction was a raise eyebrow, Kotori nearly cried out in disappointment and frustration. "That's not how you're supposed to react!"

Kotori raged in her mind. This was unfair to her. Her brother was supposed to be a nervous wreck on multiple points on his encounter with Tohka. So once again, Kotori asked herself why he was so calm.

"Hey Tohka." Shido called out.

"Yes what is it?"

"The next time you come to this world, would you go on a date with me?"

Tohka stared blankly at him for a moment, looking confused at his request. "What's a date?"

"_She doesn't know what a date is? That's perfect!" _She thought with a smirk, she has turned her sights on Shido who had pursed his lips.

At first, she thought her brother was finally embarrassed, but when she looked closer at his eyes, she only saw mirth dancing within. _"He's laughing!?"_

Then suddenly she was took by surprised by the sudden appearance of Origami.

**(Heat Blast)**

Back with Shido and Tohka, the twos attention was diverted with Origami's sudden arrival. The white haired beauty charged at Tohka and she cought her sword with her hands.

"Shido withdraw, if you can try to leave with Tohka!" Kotori ordered.

Tohka pushed Origami. The Wizard corrected her posture and landed.

"You again!" Tohka said with hate filled growl. She glanced back to Shido and she the thrust her heel to the floor without breaking it. "Sandalphon!" The floor bulged up and the Throne appeared.

Kotori eyes widened when she saw Princess called her Angel so close to Shido. "No his to close!"

Shido was about to intervene, but stopped when the Ultimatrix began to beep wildly, gaining the attention of the two girls and the entire crew on the ship.

Kotori sworn she heard his brother quietly cursed.

"Shido!" He heard Kevin's voice through the Ultimatrix.

"Bro, not a great time!" Shido shouted back.

"This isn't the time! Something coming below the building, it's huge and fast!" Kevin said urgently, letting Shido's remark go.

"Shido who is that, what the hell does he mean something's coming?!"

He didn't pay mind to his sister. He dashed and grabbed both Tohka and Origami and he dragged the two off the building and landed hard on the ground. The three groaned trying to regain their senses.

"You two alright?" The teen hero asked the two even though he already knows the answer.

"Shi-Shido why did you do that?" Tohka ask while rubbing her head.

"Shido… get away from her, she's dangerous." Origami spoke. Even now, her only concern was Shido's safety.

He was about to speak, but stopped when the three felt the ground shake violently. The three looked back the crumbling school building. Something erupted from below and what emerged left everyone who saw slacked jaw.

It was giant worm-like creature with sharp teeth, a wide beak-like mouth, and a tail ending in a pincer like set of spikes. It possesses a lavender and orange hide, a white underbelly, grey spikes running down her back, and four red insectoid legs on each side near the front. The last noticeable feature was a large spiked collar around its neck.

"What is that…" He heard Kotori mutter. He coudnt blame her he didn't know what the creature was, but he was sure it was a alien animal of some short.

"Fi-Fire at that worm!" He heard someone yelled and saw the AST attacking the large worm.

The attacks were successful, but to their shock, the worm was not even fazed by it.

"Shido hurry and run!" He heard Origami and she trusted towards her comrades and joined their assault.

"Origami wait!" he called out to the white haired warrior, but his plea had fallen to deaf ears. "Damn it!"

"Shido!"

He heard Tohka call out his name and he saw that she had gripped his hand with her own.

"Shido that woman is right; you have to get out of here, now!" She said in a panic, her worry for him was obvious.

Shido's jaw clenched. This was not something he expected to happen so early. Oh he did know this was something inevitable but he that he had more time than this. _"Damn it…"_

Shido was about to retort, but stopped when he heard a vicious roar. The two turned and saw the worm coming towards the two of them, no Shido noticed it was aiming specifically to him.

Instinct took over and he pushed Tohka out of the way, startling the girl with his sudden action.

Tohka fell to the ground and she stared in horror as the worm devoured Shido.

"SHIDO!" Origami cried out, seeing the worm trying to gulp Shido to it stomach

She stared blankly at where Shido was. The very first human that didn't want to kill her, the very first human that accepted her existence, killed right in front of her. Rage filled her being as she stood up and her angel glowed with purple light. She was about to swing her sword, but stopped when she saw a flash of green within the gaps of the worms bird like beak.

The worm suddenly shacked as if it was trying to hold something in. Black smoke began to ooze out of its beak. It went on for a while, but it could not keep it in and spat out a ball of fire.

The ball of fire crashed next to Tohka. She readied herself, thinking it was some short of attack. It began to clear and what she saw made her question her vision.

It was a tall humanoid that appeared to be made of rock, fire and magma, it seems to be composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rock. His body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. The Omnitrix was placed on his chest.

This was Shido's first ever transformation, his Pyronite from that he dubbed Heatblast.

And currently it was covered in head to toe with bile and gunk, which made the sword princess cringe at it's unfortunate state.

"Eww!" Shido said in disgusted shaking off the bodily fluids off him. "Can this day get any worst!?" He turned and smiled in relief seeing Tohka was fine. "Good your okay Tohka."

"Eh?" Was Tohka could mutter when Shido spoke to her.

He looked at her quizzically, not sure, why she was looking at him like that. Then he remembered he wasn't in his human form. "Ah…yah right, I'm alien right now. Tohka it's me Shido."

"Wha-Shido?!" She didn't expect that. She glanced at the center of his chest, which held something that was completely out of place on his flaming molten body. _"Wait… isn't that the thing on Shido's wrist earlier?_

"I know I got a lot of explaining to do Tohka, but right now I need to do what I do best."

Tohka's eyes widened when she saw his back facing her. The aura she felt and saw on him radiated so brightly that she coudnt help but me mesmerized by it.

Now recover the worm turned once more to the Spirit and Pyronite and let out a screeching roar.

"To be a hero!"

**(Heat Blast)**

**Hey guys hope you liked the first Chapter of Shin 10! (**_**Title might change)**_** I already have planned this along side with my other Ben 10 fic's, but planned on writing this far in the future, but I felt that writing for the same fic for a while was getting stale for me and lost most of my motivation **

**So I decided make this fic first. Sadly I still haven't fixed my plot for the entire story and how I would meld it in my Omniverse, so I won't be updating this frequently as many of my readers know. **

**SO for now I'm going to make the next chapter of The Song for the Emerald hero and probably the Crimson hero.**

**SO for now leave a review and follow this is berserkerzero7 signing out.**

_**PS: I would appreciate for you guys to help me with the title.**_


End file.
